


Day 19 - Moment

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Pre-Canon, The Core (Undertale), Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: A monster stands at the end of a platform, waiting for his perfect moment.





	Day 19 - Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit vague/open-ended so no warnings on it besides some unsafe workplace practices. Just read at your own risk I guess!

The monster stood alone in the middle of the viewing platform. He stood at the very edge. Nothing would obstruct the sight ahead of him. No railings, no harnesses, no distractions. It was dark, but he didn’t mind. He was waiting for something that was far more than worth it.

Distantly, he could hear the sounds of the crew, several floors below the deck in which he stood. There was shouting and machinery, but it was indistinct and he could only hear it because of the utter quiet of the place where he stood. He wished they could all be here with him, but they all each had jobs to do, and his role was the only one that was done, but to watch.

He stood on high, above the sea of homes and stones, closer to the “stars” and stars above than most monsters would generally ever be. He was not above the barrier, nor beyond it, but in this moment, he didn’t feel as if its presence mattered much.

There were many things the surface couldn’t count among its assets.

One of them was this view.

It was dark, now, and perhaps, to the untrained eye, unimpressive. But the scientist didn’t see the sight for what it was, but what it could be. It could be great, magnificent, fantastic, and though they were dim and sparkling weakly red now, the stones across the ceiling of their cavern would bear witness to the same glorious site.

It was only a matter of a moment.

He could see the entire kingdom below him, and for a moment, this moment, he wished every last monster living amongst them could stand here and join him, that they could all see this sight together… but they would, anyway. Not from such an impressive angle, of course, but they would. They were all a part of this. Each and every last monster was in this with him, even if for this moment he seemingly stood alone.

Only a few dim candles flickered below. Power draw from other sources, magical or artifical, would interupt the process, and every citizen in the kingdom knew their role in this. A candle was all they would have, but this moment, this project, this team, this monster, would give them a sea of infinite power and possibility.

Soon, the underground would be alight, and he was here to see it.

He heard the countdown begin, and if he had a heart it would be racing. He wasn’t sure it wasn’t, anyway!

The numbers ticked down.

**3…**

He tapped a foot at the edge of the platform, posture steady, strong, ready.

**2…**

He closed his eyes, then opened them, just to be certain he would not blink and miss his moment.

**1…**

One last wish, to the stars above. His very first, actually, if he wasn’t mistaken.

**0.**

W. D. Gaster saw before him a million, trillion points of light and color in space, of hope, dreams, and endless possibility.


End file.
